The art of folding paper into various shapes is well known. In some cases, the paper may be folded into figures such as human or animal shapes, which may be enjoyed as toys. To be more realistic, paper may be folded into a three dimensional shape having a plurality of sides, such as a cube. Multiple three dimensional shapes may be created from separate sheets of paper and assembled together into a figure. In many cases, it is desirable that the separate portions of the figure, such as the torso, head, and limbs, be able to move relative to each other once they are assembled together. However, it is difficult to achieve a secure connection between the components while also allowing for mobility of the components relative to each other. As such, the usefulness of folded paper figures as toys has been limited.